1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vehicle security device and, more particularly, to a security device which is adapted to fasten to a vehicle wheel in order to prevent rotation of the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, security devices for preventing theft of personal belongings have found an increasing demand. This is particularly true with the increase in theft of vehicles, including small trailers, such as boat trailers, utility trailers and other privately owned trailers. An example of one such theft prevention device is a lock located on the tongue hitch of the trailer which prevents the hitch from being attached in engagement with a hitch ball of a towing vehicle. However, the tongue hitch lock has proven ineffective at preventing the theft of trailers.
In the past several years, devices have been proposed for attachment to the wheels of trailers in order to prevent rotation of the wheels and thus immobilize the trailer. For example, UK Patent Application 2,037,242 discloses a wheel locking device comprising a base plate having key hole slots for engaging with special flange headed wheel nuts. The base plate includes an arm which extends beyond the periphery of the vehicle wheel to prevent rotation of the wheel. In this device the flanged top of the lug nuts are exposed, and therefore accessible from the top of the base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,527 discloses another security device for preventing rotation of a vehicle wheel. This security device includes a base plate bolted to the vehicle wheel and a cover positioned over the back plate with a security bar sandwiched between the base plate and cover and extending beyond the periphery of the wheel to prevent rotation. The bar includes studs engaging within apertures in the back plate to prevent rotation of the bar. Accordingly, the ability of the bar to resist rotation is dependant upon the sheer strength of the studs.
There remains a need for a vehicle security device for use with trailers which is constructed with sufficient strength to resist even abusive force during a would-be theft of a trailer. There is a further need for such a device wherein a minimum of detachable parts are incorporated into the device to thereby minimize the risk of losing critical operating parts when the device is not in use.